


Lavender Fields

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair visit's Brosca for what may be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Fields

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write angst, but when I do I keep it short and sharp.
> 
> Artwork by nightmarefeast.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you!

“It’s been awhile.”  Alistair sat in the clearing, the wind blowing around him.  The lavender in the field filled his sense, bringing a quiet smile to his face.  

He played with the bouquet of flower he had gathered on his walk here, twisting the stems around one another.  “I meant to come here sooner, but the Wardens have been on my heels for some time now.  Thankfully they don’t know about this place.”  His gaze swept over the meadow.   
  
“Did you know they erected a statue depicting you in Orzammar?  There was a big ruckus about it, but Bhelen insisted.  Something about you being the Hero of Fereldan and all.”  

He twisted the stems more, tying them here and there, sliding more flowers through.

“Some of them sent a petition to Denerim demanding your return.  Leliana informed me Anora didn’t take well to their demands.  I don’t think she mentioned anything about your location though.”  

Alistair couldn’t help but chuckle.  “I’ll never forget how you stared at the sky all the time.  For the first few months up here you always had to be holding onto something.  When we went to the Deep Roads I thought you’d feel more at home.  Ironic, isn’t it, that it was the open sky that made you happy?” 

He added more flowers to what was now a thin wreathe.  

“Can you imagine their reaction if they learned you preferred the surface?”  Alistair smiled to himself.  “Oghren, as it turns out, feels the same way.  The look on his face when he felt rain for the first time was nearly as funny as yours was.  Oh, he and Felsi have two kids now.  They named their daughter after you.”

Satisfied with his work Alistair rose to his feet and placed the wreath on the stone slab.  “I miss you, but at the same time…I’m glad you’re resting now.  The Wardens have changed, and it would break your heart to see what they’ve become.  Nothing like what we thought they were.”  

He ran his hand over the depiction of Brosca’s face, tears running down his face.  “I hope you’re at peace, wherever you are.  Don’t worry about me.  I met up with Hawke again, and things have been a little easier.”  

Alistair wiped the tears from his face.  “I don’t know when I’ll be able to visit you again, if ever.  I’ll be going to Crestwood, and from there I’m not sure.”  Looking up Alistair spotted Hawke at the edge of the meadow, leading two horses.  “I have to go now.”  Gathering his pack, “goodbye, my love.”


End file.
